


Father of Dragons

by Riona_Lynn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona_Lynn/pseuds/Riona_Lynn
Summary: Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons.





	Father of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet that wouldn't leave my head. First time posting anything so please don't kill me.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons, Daenerys once called him that. She’d said that he’d been there from the day they hatched, carried them across the Red Waste on his shoulders and had been by her side as they grew. 

Ser Jorah Mormont was the father of dragons, and when Viserion cried out in pain, he felt it. He turned to watch the copper dragon that had once fit in the palm of his hand, fall, blood spurting as he collided into the ice and sank beneath it.  
He looked at Daenerys and the shock on her face showing how affected she was, but the stoicism of the queen refused to show any more than that. Drogon and Rhaegal took flight, taking the group away from the danger, but Ser Jorah Mormont’s heart ached. Once they returned to the ship, Daenerys locked herself in her cabin, not seeing anyone so Jorah decided to do the same.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons, he’d never told Daenerys, but he felt when her dragons were near. He knew their anger, their pain, their joy, and their sorrow. He wasn’t a bonded rider (that he knew of anyway) but having had a hand in raising them he could feel them. He cried silently over the loss of the gentle Viserion, and the feeling of anguish from his brothers.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons, so he knew when Drogon and Rhaegal were going to appear at the Dragon Pit before the others heard the sound of their wings. He knew that the roars of Drogon and the echoes of Rhaegal answering weren’t just posturing, they were angry, the same way their mother was. The same way he was.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons and the sight of Viserion with blue eyes and the monster who killed him riding on top, made his blood boil. He had been turned into a weapon against his own mother and it made him want to scream at the bastard and run him through himself.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons, and when he heard Drogon call out in pain, (and he knew it was pain) his head turned to see Daenerys fall off of the black beast as he was covered in Wights all stabbing and cutting into the dragon’s hide. He heard the cry for help as the dragon took flight to shake off the creatures after surrounding his mother in a circle of flame. It was help for his mother he wanted, so Ser Jorah ran.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons, so when he fell and breathed his last breath, Drogon landed and joined his mother in grieving the loss of a parent. His death song being echoed by his brother.

Ser Jorah Mormont was the Father of Dragons, and while their mother cried, watching him burn on a pyre, Drogon and Rhaegal hid, the pair feeling the pain of losing their father the way they had their brother, and wept.


End file.
